Gathering Storm
by MaryJohn
Summary: Dictators often abuse their power. At least until someone has enough. Hbk/Jbl. Dark with Semi-noncon.


_This is a departure from my comedy fics. This is dark and ugly, it contains semi-noncon and pervert Vince. I wanted to give a reason for the departure of Shawn and Jbl from Wwe, with a nod to a possible future outcome. Again, this is ugly. Not fluff at all._

"You know why this is happening."

Shawn kept his eyes level, despite the malicious gaze. The Chairman loomed over him, standing, as Shawn remained seated.  
He liked to play this kind of game, to intimidate his employees. as Shawn knew all too well.

Suddenly, the crazed eyes darted forward, bringing Shawn nose to nose with Vince Mcmahon's leering face. For a moment, he felt as if he were being exposed, all his thoughts laid bare.

"And you..."Just as quickly, the Chairman rounded on his next victim. The Big Cowboy also held his gaze, but Shawn could see the trembling fingers on the hat that lay in Layfield's lap.

"You're going to get the same. Maybe not exactly the same.." The Chairman flashed a perverted smile. For a moment, the Cowboy's gaze flickered perceptibly.

"I like you, John, you know that. You remind me of me." Vince drew up his muscular chest, bloating with pride. "I'm not going to hurt you like I hurt him, but you have to learn..."

Shawn shivered as Vince drew a finger along John's chin.

"You have to respect me a little more. I make matches. Not you....not him." The wild gaze turned on Shawn once more.

"John, you are going to be an instrument, that's how you'll learn your place. You're going to do something for me."

The shadow of the Chairman fell on Shawn's body once more. Again, he felt the horrible inspection of his heart and mind through his eyes. He couldn't possibly know, not unless Shawn gave himself away.

"Oh..yes." Vince's smile was like poison and his voice was like an obsene call. "Yes, yes I know...I know, Shawn."

"Stand up!" the shout made Layfield start but the words were not for him but Shawn.

Slowly, Shawn rose from his chair, a tremble of fear running through him. Vince was bluffing, the Showstopper knew he had given nothing away. For years, he had buried these feelings. He knew how to hide his thoughts, how to control his body language.

"Strip!"

Shawn's eyes involuntarily darted to John, then pinched shut. Maniacal laughter filled the room.

"I told you....I told you I knew."

Shawn shivered, his betraying eyes now filling with tears. Slowly, he began to pull off his tshirt.

"Vince...don't do this. I'll do a deal." Shawn's eyes shot open at the sound of Layfield's voice.

"This is your damn deal!" The Chairman rounded on the Cowboy in fury, then glanced meaningfully at Shawn. "Not just your deal. Do you two want to retire right now! Dammit, I will fire you both on Raw this Monday. Is that what you want?"

The Chairman glared at them both and an answering fury flashed in the Big Man's eyes.

"Dammit, I don't care...Shawn, lets get the hell the out of here."

Shawn eyes pinched shut again. He didn't have the courage to look John in the eye as he slowly shook his head.

"I need this. I need my job. Please, just...do whatever."

His cheeks stung with humilation as he begged John to help him. For a moment, the big man's eyes still glowed with fury,  
then the fire subsided. He nodded just perceptibly, then dropped his gaze to the floor.

Shawn eyes joined his there as he slowly unzipped his pants.

"Oh yeah." the Chairman cooed. "You're still hot, Shawn."

The stinging in Shawn's cheeks turned to flame as he kicked off his pants and boots.

"Look at him!" The shout boomed once more. Shawn shivered allover as the Big Cowboy lifted his eyes. His hand quivered on the hem of his boxers. He couldn't hide the noticeable bulge.

"He likes it, John. He likes when you look."

Layfield cursed and Vince laughed like a devil.

"Come on, Shawn. I want to see it."

Shame colored his whole body as he dropped his shorts down, exposing his naked flesh to both men.

"He's hard for you, John, aren't you Shawn?" the vile man taunted. "Show him how much you like it, Shawn. Touch it."

Shawn slowly moved his hands over his member.

"Ohhh yes. I love it."

Vince's voice made Shawn's stomach churn, he struggled to block him out, to think only of....

"Open your legs. Dammit open your legs!"

Vince slapped Layfield hard on the knee.

"Open your legs or I'll make you strip like him."

A visible tremor passed through the Cowboy as he parted his thighs.

"Come over here, Shawn. Show him how you like it."

Shawn legs wobbled, his tread was like walking in sand, but somehow he made his way to the chair and stood over the Cowboy.

"Look at him, Shawn. Look at his package."

Shawn saw the color flood John's cheeks as the Showstopper's eyes swept over him. Shawn was so hard, just looking at the Big Man.

"Get down. Present. Show him your ass."

Shawn slid down to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he lifted his bottom for Layfield's inspection.

"Jesus, Vince...come on!"

The Cowboy pleaded once more, then Shawn heard the sound of a blow.

"Touch it. Touch his ass. Dammit, touch it or I'll make you kiss mine."

Shawn's flesh shivered as a soft brush passed down his flank. John's hand moved in soft strokes across him and Shawn moaned and sighed.

"He's so hot for you he's leaking."

Shawn's face burned in the carpet, his whole chest was turning scarlet from shame.

"Beg him."

Shawn whimpered and sobbed, but still, he begged.

"Please, John please. John, John, fuck me."

Shawn could hear the raggled breathing behind him.

"God in Heaven, Vince...don't do this!"

Another loud blow rang through the room.

"Use your damn finger. Now or I swear I'll fuck you while he watches me."

Shawn felt an exploring hand pass through his crease and he shamefully rose to meet it.

"Oh, John, yes." This time, the cries were torn from him without Vince's insistance.

"I'm sorry." John's voice whispered over him. Then the exploring hand paused.

"You don't have to do this. You give the word and I'll walk with you, understand?"

Shawn whimpered into the carpet hard, but still he shook his head.

Suddenly, there was a horrible flash of pain. Shawn writhed, trying to pull away then suddenly, a wave of pleasure curled his body up.

"Oh....John...John!"

The pleasure built, coming in waves and it shattered Shawn apart. His world exploded in a golden light as he came and came,  
coating his chest in his seed.

Horrible laughter rained down, then suddenly, John's touch was gone, replaced with cold hands, dragging him across the floor.

"Get, get the hell out of here. John, take this damn bitch away."

Shawn felt a cool rush of air as he was lifted, then he struck something hard and objects fell down on his body.

Laughter surrounded him, new voices. To his horror, Shawn realised he had been thrown into the hall naked.

"Stop, dammit. If another man laughs, I swear I'll break his head."

John was near once more, and Shawn felt himself gathered up.

"Come on, Shawn. I got your clothes. Come on." Then he was being carried away.

"All down the hall, go inside and shut your damn doors! The first man I see, I'm going to beat him to death."

Layfield shook with fury, Shawn could feel it again his skin.

"It's okay. My dressing room's right here. We're almost there."

Shawn hid his face, not daring to open his eyes until he heard the sound of the heavy door slamming shut.

"We're by ourselves now. I'll help you clean up."

Shawn looked down at his nakedness and covered himself in shame.

"It's alright." John whispered. "There isn't any shame between us now."

Shawn withdrew his hands and allowed the big man to dab at his body with a soapy towel.

"Are you hurt...did I hurt you there?"

Shawn shook his head. The pain had stopped in the first moment.

"It doesn't hurt."

"Don't you let him shame you. He's the one who's sick. He's a sick, old pervert."

Shawn listened as he was washed.

"He want to break you, but you don't let him do it. When you think of this...don't think of him."

For the first time since, Shawn looked John in the eye.

"I swear to you, I swear...I'll make him pay for what he did to us."

Dried blood ran from the Cowboys face where Vince had struck him.

"I'll make him pay, Shawn. Just you wait."

Behind the cowboys' eye was a gathering storm, like a tornado on the plains, but his hand was gentle on Shawn's face.

"I want you to know that I'm not ashamed of what we are now. I'm not ashamed that I knew you."

Shawn's eyes widened as Cowboy gently embraced him.

"Think of me."

The whisper burned Shawn's ear, then, the big man pulled away. He turned back to Shawn at the doorframe.

"I'm gonna leave the company....for awhile. Until you can stand to look at me. when I come back...I'm going to send him to hell."

Shawn watched the swinging door slowly grind to a hault.

The End


End file.
